ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder
Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder is an American roleplaying game spin-off of the Good Ol' Magic ''video game series. The series is set in a parallel universe of the actual games and reinvents and reimagines many of the characters. The game was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and was developed by . The game was originally released on April 4th, 2019. Synopsis A young witch in training named Charlotte Painex begins attending a school to learn how to be a better magic user. However, she also uncovers a world inhabited by many different creatures and attempts to stop them from breaking into our world. Plot Charlotte Painex goes for her first day at Tattoous' Academy of Witches and Wizards. However, while traveling there, she suddenly phases into another world where she is attacked by very powerful enemies. She runs as fast as she can, following a voice that is guiding her back to her home world. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex''' - the main character of the game who is a student witch that begins battling against monsters from a parallel world to protect her own. **'Tux' - a creature from the other world who begins accompanying Charlotte and serves as a tutorial for the game's mechanics. *'Maria Jaxon' - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend who Charlotte has a crush on. She is one of the game's three main party members and is the tank of the group. *'Lily Jade' - the last of the three main party members who is the group's healer. She is a usually quiet student at the school who most find rather off-putting. Supporting *'Tattoous' - the head of Tattoous' Academy of Witches and Wizards who knows quite a lot about many things. **'Thaddeus' - Tattoous' grouchy but loyal assistant who, despite his problems with his boss, believes in his morals. *'Wendy Igo' - Charlotte's rather sarcastic friend who wants to be a normal witch. *'Ghostly Jack' - TBD * Antagonists *'King of Light' - the main antagonist of the game who is, ironically, an angelic being that speaks very regally and gently with an almost soothing tone. *'The Puppet Monarch' - a boss based on the Puppet King and Queen who is a ragdoll-esque creature that is very large and intimidating. *'Orgaaaar' - a rather anger-prone ogre who loves to cause chaos, often chucking large boulders at his enemies. *'Omega Siren' - a siren who is abnormally beautiful but hides a monstrous true form that has a sideways mouth, mantis-like pincers and a large fish lower half. *'Rock N' Roll' - a large golem that is incredibly powerful. During his fight, the player must fight him in sync with the music in the background. *'Darkchar' - a dark replicate of Charlotte which represents her more anger filled side. They are a creation of the King of Light and were meant to stop Charlotte before her journey began. *'Tom and Tina' - a criminal couple who rob several people, they are known for firing two pistols at the player. *'The Troll Queen' - a woman who is a horrifying monster that makes herself beautiful by stealing energy from anyone she can. *'The Great Scar' - a mad king who rules over a land that has suffered under his reign. He is very short but rides on the back of a large robotic construct. *'Candy Puff' - a lady made out of actual candy who treats herself as a princess and everyone else as inferiors. Mini-Bosses * *'Darkmar' - a creation of the King of Light's who was meant to be Maria's dark counterpart. Almost all of her dialogue has her talking about how she isn't good enough. *'Darklil' - a creation of the King of Light's who is Lily's dark counterpart. She suffers from an obvious superiority complex to the people around her. *'Billy Gunner' - a close ally to Tom and Tina who wields a machine gun. * Enemies *'Heavenly Soldiers' - enemies encountered near the end of the game who can use light weapons, shields, and bows. *'Angelic Barbarians' - enemies encountered near the end of the game who use heavy weapons and can take a lot of damage. *'Celestial Mages' - enemies encountered near the end of the game who can cast a large variety of spells. *'Monsters' - recurring enemies who look heavily abnormal. *'Dollface' - a henchman of the Puppet Monarch who are humanoid creatures with cracked plastic faces. *'Plastic Son' - a henchman of the Puppet Monarch's who are toys in very bad condition. *'Wound-Up Warrior' - a henchman of the Puppet Monarch's who is a toy soldier that carries a rifle. *'Tinker Toy' - a very large henchman of the Puppet Monarch that resembles a bird. *'Lil Stitch' - a tiny and very creepy-looking ragdoll creature. *'Toy Boy' - a small creature in a mask, coming in different varieties with different weapons. *'Jacken T. Box' - a jack in the box looking henchman. *'Ogre General' - a henchman of Ogaaaar that carries a very large hammer. *'Ogre Charger' - a henchman of Orgaaaar who is known for charging at people. *'Ogre Spearman' - an ogre known for throwing spears. *'Ogre Brawler' - an ogre that fights with its bare hands. *'Ogre Harvester' - an ogre that uses farming equipment as weapons. *'Ogre Reaper' - a tall, skinny ogre that carries a large scythe. *'Ogre Druid '- a short ogre that is able to cast spells. *'Sirens' - henchmen of Omega Siren who are less beautiful versions of her. *'Fishtalk' - a half-human half-fish henchman of Omega Siren. *'Eelectric' - an eel-like creature that has electric energy running through its body. *'Swordling' - a creature similar to the Fishtalk that have swords for hands. *'Octopump' - a large monster that resembles an octopus. *'Snapper' - a tiny piranha-like creature that are usually used as cannon fodder. *'Whomp' - a very large creature that is a large anthropomorphic whale in armor. *'Rock Cracker' - a rock creature that tosses rocks at the player. *'Boulder Rider' - a tiny rock person that rides a giant boulder. *'Munch King' - a very large rock creature that eats boulders. *'Wormwood' - a giant worm-like creature. *'Pebble' - a Boulder Rider without the boulder. *'Empty Host' - a pebble with empty eyes that is being controlled by magic moss. *'Aval-Launch' - a monster that launches itself at the player. *'The Inked Ones' - creatures that come in many shapes and sizes that are encountered during the lead up to Darkchar. *'Gunslinger Charlie' - a henchman of Tom and Tina who loves to shoot. *'Calamity Katherine' - TBD *'Jimmy the Kid' - TBD *'Moondance Child' - TBD *'Buffalo William' - TBD *'Cassidy the Butcher' - TBD *'Jesse Jameson' - TBD *'Bridge Troll' - a large troll that carries a bridge on its back. *'Mad Goat' - goat-like monsters that often come in threes. *'Goblin' - TBD *'Lycanthrope' - TBD *'Gargoyle' - TBD *'Dark Elf' - TBD *'Undead' - TBD *'Black Knight' - a henchman of the Great Scar who is a warrior in black armor. *'Moth King' - a giant moth that lives in the Great Scar's land. *'Spectral Hound' - TBD *'Cyclops' - TBD *'Manticore' - TBD * Quotes During the events of the final boss. *'Maria:' It all comes down to this... behind this door is the jerk that put nine other jerks in charge of a whole world. *'Lily:' The moment we enter, there will be no going back. Are you sure you're ready for this? *'Charlotte:' (when the yes option is picked) As ready as I'll ever be... * Trivia *The game features text boxes rather than full voice acting for characters. This was done due to the fact it would be rather hard to cast every single character in an RPG. *To make a distinction between regular Charlotte and this game's Charlotte, people have dubbed her "Red Charlotte", due to the fact she is heavily associated with the colors red, black, and gold. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas